


The Wishbone Knot

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN Dean Bingo [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Castiel, Wishbone - Freeform, Wishes come true, chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: While Dean and Sam argue over a simple chicken bone and their own selfish wishes, one they hadn’t been expecting happens.SPN Dean Bingo Challenge EntrySquare Filled: Broken Bone
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Dean Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428706
Comments: 8
Kudos: 198





	The Wishbone Knot

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/

  
  
The dinner had been delicious. Dean had helped his Omega mate, Castiel, with the preparations for a new chicken recipe both had been looking forward to trying, and when Sam had announced he would like to come over for dinner with his Omega, Jessica, the dinner date was set. Dean had slaved over the meal, wanting to be sure every single aspect turned out perfect. Castiel’s mashed potatoes and roasted brussels sprouts were unmatched, and Dean’s chicken had turned out to be the perfect complement to those sides.  
  
While Jessica had volunteered to do the dishes, Castiel excused himself, which left the two Alpha brothers to the left over an old-as-dirt tradition of breaking off the wishbone.  
  
Dean and Sam had held this tradition since they were pups, and they had always fought over who would get the bigger end and have their wish granted. It was a silly old wives’ tale, and yet the tradition had held every time the brothers were around a chicken or turkey.  
  
Jessica walked back into the dining room, and rolled her eyes as she saw the pair both pick up the wishbone and carefully take a side. She knew better than to bother commenting, and made her way back to her seat.  
  
  


  
  
  
“On three. One… two… three!” Sam voiced, as they moved to pull the wishbone apart, both with their wishes at the forefront of their minds, they each pulled their sides, and by some act of ‘luck’ the knot went flying as Dean yelled, "Dammit, Sam! You did it wrong!" They both stood there with perfectly matching pieces of bones.  
  
The knot landed right at Castiel’s feet. He had just walked in, and the Omega beamed. “Dean?”  
  
Dean tore his glare from his brother’s own and looked at his mate, who was smiling brightly. He held something else in his hand as he bent forward and picked up the discarded knot.  
  
“Yeah, sweetheart?” Dean asked, as he started towards him.  
  
“I, um, I believe I’m the one who got his wish,” Castiel mused. The Omega was practically vibrating in place, his scent potent and excitedly happy as he handed Dean the knot and the other item he had been holding.  
  
Jessica released a squeal, which surprised a confused Sam as the younger Alpha turned back to look at his brother. Dean was staring wide eyed at what he held in his hands.  
  
“Is-is this for real, Cas?” Dean asked ever so quietly as Castiel nodded eagerly, and in the next breath he was in Dean’s arms, being kissed hungrily by his Alpha.  
  
Sam looked over at Jessica, who just rubbed her stomach, quietly letting him know that Castiel was pregnant. Sam smiled and looked back at the happy couple. He saw how completely shocked and ecstatic his brother was, and heard him tell Castiel how much he loved him and how happy he was.  
  
“Guess the right person got their wish,” Jessica boasted as the evening turned into a happy celebration, all in accordance with the wishbone’s knot.  
  
  
 **End**


End file.
